Betrayel has Consequences
by ArtemisMalfoy101
Summary: During the summer after Harry Potter's third year, he overhears Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione talking. He finds out that he has been betrayed by his so-called best friends, and turns around to the one place he can - The Dark. Features Dark!Harry, Evil!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles, Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Dumbles bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**During the summer after Harry Potter's first year, he overhears Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione talking. He finds out that he has been betrayed by his so-called best friends, and turns around to the one place he can - The Dark. Features Dark!Harry, Evil!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles, Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Dumbles bashing.**_

Harry Potter had just finished his first year at Hogwarts. He had made friends with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. They were all in Gryffindor together. Harry was happily whistling towards the train, when he overheard whispered voices from inside the Great Hall. Harry thought ' _What's a little harm in eavesdropping. It's probably just some teacher conference'_

But what he heard changed everything. From inside the Great Hall, he heard the hushed voices of his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, plus the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Hermione said quietly, "But professor, do we really have to write Potter? After all, he's under compulsion and loyalty charms to us, he'll never turn away from us, they are too strong." "Of course not, my dear, but you have to keep up your act as his friends." Ron sneered at this and replied "Friends? Hah, he's so stupid, with all those magical blocks on him he practically failed half his classes." Harry felt a tingling inside his magical core hearing those words and he suddenly felt more in tune with his magic, but ignored it and decided he was just angry.

Harry was seething inside. ' _How dare they! They betrayed me, put compulsion charms on me, put magical blocks on! Even Voldemort is better than that, at least he tells his Death Eaters what he's truly planning, not manipulate them to do what he wants.'_ Harry decided to go to Gringotts as soon as he got back to London. He stalked down to the train, barely noticing anyone.

He opened a compartment, not caring who was inside and sat down, his face set in a deep scowl with his his burning in a hatred that should not have been capable of an eleven-year-old. When he finally looked up after about three minutes, he saw the inquisitive faces of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theo Nott. Instead of what he expected, a sneer and being kicked out of the cabin, Draco motioned for him to sit down across from them.

The four Slytherins were looking at him with questioning looks, and Theodore finally got up the courage to say, "Hey, um, Potter? I know were not the best of friends and all, but what's got you so mad?" Harry looked up, his face still buried in a scowl.

What he said shocked the four. "Mudblood and Weasel happened to me." All four Slytherins stared at him in shock until Draco spoke nervously, "Weren't you three, err, friends?" He regretted those words instantly. Harry's face darkened instantly and the four friends swore the temperature lowered immensely in the cabin. Harry's eyes were filled with rage as he hissed, "They were never my friends and they never were. They betrayed me, and now they will pay!" Draco looked terrified as he saw the look of pure murder in the Gryffindor's eyes.

The Malfoy heir finally mustered the courage to say, "Well, if those idiots are going to be pricks to you, you're welcome here. Say hello to the Snake Pit." Harry smirked, and said, "Finally, I'm where I have always belonged."

After some time, Blaise asked Draco if he'd like to play chess, to which the he accepted. Pansy decided to kill time reading, and Theo got Harry to play exploding snap with him. About half way there, the group of five was disturbed by the most unwanted duo possible. Weasley and Granger.

They both entered the cabin, before Weasley started screaming at Harry. "Harry what are you doing, your hanging around with Death Eater scum!" Then Hermione chastised "You're a Gryffindor Harry, and they are Slytherins. You should not be hanging out with the likes of them." Weasley nodded, and both looked to Harry, expecting to see him already up and ready to follow them.

However, Harry had no mind to do that, instead he was absent-mindedly flicking his wand at the pencil on his desk, causing it to flip and twirl in the air. Seeing him do this shocked Hermione, the only way he would be able to lift the first magical block successfully managed to figure out he had magical blocks, and there was no way he could have known that. She decided he must have been practicing a lot.

Harry finally looked up, giving his two former friends a look of disgust and strong distaste, before he pointed his wand at them and shouted muttered something. They were both shoved forcefully out of the cabin, the door slamming in their faces.

Once they had reached the platform, Draco went off to his family, as did the other Slytherins. Harry did not see the Dursleys thankfully, so he headed off to Diagon Alley. He headed quickly to Gringotts, and on entering, he saw a goblin that he recognized.

He walked over and greeted the goblin formally. "Greetings Griphook." The goblin was startled, it was not often that a wizard remembered a goblin's name. He greeted back. "Hello Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?" Harry said "I would like all charms affecting me physically or emotionally taking off, as well as any magical blocks. Griphook was stunned that anyone would put a magical block on a child, but motioned for Harry to follow him into one of the ritual rooms. Griphook gave Harry a dagger and put down a magical parchment. Harry did as he was told and cut himself across the palm without flinching once. The words slowly appeared on the paper.

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _Father- James Potter_

 _Mother- Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Godfather- Sirius Black_

 _Godmother- Narcissa Malfoy nee Black._

 _Heir of house Potter_

 _Heir of house Black_

 _Heir of house Peverell_

 _Heir of house Gryffindor_

 _Heir of house Slytherin_

 _ **Magical core type**_

 _Dark- 75%_

 _Neutral- 20%_

 _Light- 5%_

 _ **Magical Blocks**_

 _Parseltongue (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumens (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimens (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Magical Prodigy (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wandless magic affinity (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wordless magic affinity (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Dark Magic affinity (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Compulsion Charms**_

 _Hate all Slytherins (Molly Weasley)_

 _Hate Lord Voldemort (Molly Weasley)_

 _Hate Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Love Gryffindor (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Loyalty Charms**_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Hermione Jean Granger (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Other**_

 _Glamour charm (Albus Dumbledore)_

By the time Harry had finished reading the list, he was fuming. All he could manage to say was "Remove them all." Griphook nodded, before calling a healer in. Harry lay down, and the goblin healer got to work. It took almost an hour, but finally all the blocks and Charms were removed.

Harry stood up, and feeling the height difference, asked for a mirror. Who he saw was not Harry Potter. He was now 5 foot 9, normal for his age. His hair was no longer messy, instead it feel to his shoulders in waves. His eyes were shining with power, and he found he no longer needed glasses. His build was stronger, and his nose was pointed. His eyes were almond shaped now, no longer rounded.

Griphook looked impressed. Harry handed him the seventy galleons from a handy bottomless money bag he had gotten. " Oh, Griphook, may I have my heir rings?" The goblin looked surprised, but nodded.

Griphook chanted for about a minute, until four rings were in the air. The first was golden, with a red ruby in the middle. The second was platinum, with a black opal in the middle. The third was silver, and showed a picture of the Deathly Hallows engraved into a crystal, white the fifth was gold and had a griffin engraved in the center. The last one was silver, with an emerald and a snake carved into it.

After Harry put them on, Griphook smirked and said "Welcome Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Harry returned the smirk. "One last thing, Griphook. If you don't mind, I suspect some money is being taken from my vaults without my consent. I would like to promote you to keeper of my vaults, and stop whomever is taking my money. Griphook smiled viciously.

Harry left Gringotts feeling very accomplished. He decided to buy some new robes. After all, he was now a rich and influential Lord. At Madame Malkins, he bought practically everything he could, from Dress robes, to socks, all in Acromantula silk. Harry finally understood what Draco Malfoy must have felt like.

Harry left the shop, not truly knowing what to do. In the end, he decided to visit Knockturn Alley. He visited Borgins and Burke's where he got some books on Dark Magic, Occlumency, Legilimency, Wandless Magic, and Nonverbal magic, seeing as those were the subjects he had an affinity to. He also got books on Parseltongue and Metamorphmagus.

He visited Dark Specimens, in the hopes of finding a snake familiar. He was a Parselmouth after all. Inside the shop, he found a beautiful black one with golden eyes and red patterns along its back. After a few minutes of conversing with it in Parseltongue, he found out that her name was Thana, the female version of Thanatos. She agreed to be his familiar, telling him that she was a Magical Diamondback Venomtooth. She could change size at will. Harry agreed to let her keep the her venom, and bought her.

Keeping the snake wrapped around his neck, Harry went to his last stop, Sonoruses Custom Wands. As he entered the shop, he could barely contain his shock. There, standing right in front of him, was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Aurora's had tried to catch the Dark witch, but she escaped into hiding. Harry knew he should have reported her, but considering he was thinking about joining the Dark side himself, why would he do that?

As Bellatrix turned around to face whoever was behind her, she saw the shock of her life. _Harry Potter_ , the Boy Who Lived, was in Knockturn Alley, with a deadly snake around his neck. He had also not reported her, nor did he show any signs of doing so. She saw him looking at her with a look of curiosity, before turning his head to face the snake now on his arm. Bellatrix Lestrange felt as though she might faint, when she saw the boy go through a series of hisses with his snake.

Then, as Bellatrix saw the pile of books next to him, she suddenly understood. Looking at the top two titles, and saw _Magick Moste Evile_ and _The Unforgivables: A Guide,_ she understood. The boy had gone Dark. After she had gotten her wand (Ash with Runespoor venom, 12 inches) she stayed behind, as she wanted to talk to Potter. She watched as he got Yew with Basilisk Scale and Thestral Hair, 12 ¼ inches. He saw her standing there, and walked over to her, motioning for them to go and talk in a more secluded spot in the alley, so no one would hear their conversation.

Bellatrix started bluntly. "You've gone Dark haven't you Potter." Harry smirked at her, he knew that someone would figure it out eventually. "Oh well done Bella. 20 points to Slytherin." He drawled.

"It's been quite a long day for me, figuring out two of my best friends betrayed me." He scowled deeply at that. Bellatrix frowned. Something inside her, the maternal instincts deep inside her were going off. Before she knew it, she had asked "Potter, would you like to come over to Lestrange Manor for the break and have me tutor you in some new spells? She subtly pointed at _The Unforgivables: A Guide._ In a past life, Harry would have never trusted her, but his magic, his core was whispering that she was telling the truth. Harry nodded. Bellatrix nodded back, and he grabbed her arm, feeling the pull of side-along apparition.

At Lestrange Manor, Bellatrix quickly explained which room was Harry's, and showed him it. No one else was there, as her husband, Rudolphos, and his brother Rabastan, and been caught. She pulled Harry through the manor, before heading off to the training room. Once there, Bellatrix immediately launched into tales about how to use Dark Magic, and how to use it efficiently. Her eyes gained an insane glint as she started talking about the Unforgivables, especially the Cruciatus.

The first thing she did was teach Harry some easy Dark Magic as a warm up, before settling into some medium level work. To her shock, he performed each spell perfectly first try. She was wondering just how he was so good at it, when she realized Harry was staring at her, having run out of spells to practice. She looked through all they had done, and to her shock, the next level of spells were the Unforgivables. She decided to let him do the Cruciatus first, as it was her favorite. She went down to the dungeons quickly, before bringing up a fat Muggle with her.

Harry's eyes gained an insane glint similar to hers when he saw the man. When Bellatrix questioned this, Harry said the man looked very much like his abusive Muggle Uncle. Bellatrix thought this would be helpful, as you needed a lot of hate to perform the Cruciatus.

"Crucio!" He said. Nothing happened. Bellatrix smiled encouragingly and said "Don't worry Harry. Even I did not get the Unforgivables first try. You said the man looked like your Muggle uncle. Think about all the hate you have for him."

Harry agreed, thought about all the times his uncle Vernon had abused him, hit him, denied him food, and locked him inside his cupboard. He would turn a blind eye to Dudley, sometimes even encourage him. Harry felt the hatred for the man flowing through him. ' _He's just a filthy Muggle. I am a Wizard, I am more powerful, more special, than them.'_ After thinking through so many of his childhood memories, he turned around to the Muggle, hatred blazing in his eyes.

"CRUCIO!" He snarled. A bright red beam of light shot out of Harry's wand. The Muggles screams tore out within the chamber, and Bellatrix looked thrilled, but slightly deranged. Harry felt the power coursing through him, he could hardly see as his vision was covered in gold light.

When Harry finally lifted the curse, he almost fainted in exhaustion. Bellatrix held him up, and led him to his room. She knew how tiring the Unforgivables were at first, especially for someone who had barely done any Dark Magic before then.

As soon as Harry had lay down on the soft feather bed, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Bellatrix closed Harry's door silently behind her. She cast a _tempus,_ and her wand shot out 10:37 PM. It had been a very long and surprising day, and Bellatrix was completely ready to continue her lessons were Potter in the morning.

 _ **Woohoo! Yay another story! If you have not noticed, I really enjoy Dark Harry! He's gonna get to know Bella some more and cast the Imperius next chapter!**_

 _ **~ArtemisMalfoy101**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the support. I know the first chapter went REALLY fast, but I just wanted to get the whole 'Turning Dark' thing over with. He is now completely Dark, and he will stay that way, I hate fics where Harry realizes that Voldie has been treating him badly and he requests forgiveness from the Order of the Flaming Chickens. This is Hadrian's second year. I know that the amount of magic Hadrian learns in such a short period of time is unrealistic, but that is only because his magical block has just been released. His magic is stretching, and it will be a few months before it settles down and Hadrian learns at a slower pace. His magic is almost completely Dark, so his Dark magic spells come easier. He is also a Magical Prodigy, which makes magic come to Hadrian even easier. This will NOT be slash, I am horrible at writing it. (Believe me, I tried.) Bella got a new wand because, in her hast to escape from the Longbottoms, she dropped it and it is now in the custody of the Ministry. She may or may not get it back later. Also, Harry is accepted by the Slytherins because they are curious. Also, they are only 11/12. They are not going to be THAT cold yet. I do intend to let Hadrian become quite evil, he is completely furious at Ron and Hermione, he hates them for doing what they did. He also hates Dumbles for manipulating him. Of course Dumbles noticed Harry never arrived at the Dursleys. That's explained the first part of this chapter. I KNOW I accidentally typed in third year. I updated the chapter so it says first now.**_

 **Albus Dumbledore's office.**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office. Right now, he was fuming. Harry Potter was going Dark! He had turned down Ronald and Hermione in exchange for Slytherins! And to add insult to injury, Harry had gone to Knockturn Alley, and then disappeared. In fact, the only reason Dumbledore knew that Harry had gone to Knockturn Alley was because of the Tracing Charms on him. What was REALLY irritating him though, was the fact that, somehow, Harry had gone to Gringotts, gotten all his magical blocks and charms removed, and received his Heir rings! With the heir rings and all of his blocks gone, Dumbledore would not be able to penetrate his mind as it would be too well Occluded. Nor would he be able to place compulsion Charms on him as he rings would counterattack his magic. However, what Dumbledore truly wondered was how Harry had even gotten so much as a hint that he was placed under magical blocks and compulsions. After all, why would Harry simply go to Gringotts for the fun of it and ask for an expensive healing test?

All of this was baffling Dumbledore. He was pacing angrily over all the information he had received, when he heard a snide voice from one of the portraits. Phineas Nigellus Black smirked at Albus (long middle name) Dumbledore. The portrait was quite amused, it was not everyday the old man got this riled up. Usually he just sat and sucked his infuriating lemon drops. Phineas had to applaud this Harry James (long last name) "Oh Albus, I'm so sorry. Looks like little Harry got in the way of your oh-so-wonderful _plans._ I'm quite happy he did, you're plans for him we're not exactly wonderful." Phineas drawled.

Albus saw red as he looked at the irritating portrait. "YOU WILL NOT INSULT ME, THE GREAT ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Phineas was disgusted by his actions, and many of the other portraits shared his emotion, or at least shook their heads at the fuming wizard. A few of the other portraits were telling Dumbledore how getting an innocent child into the midst of war was wrong, and how Dumbledore's views of the _Greater Good_ were corrupt. "QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Dumbledore shouted. Phineas sniggered. "Oh poor Dumbledore, lost control over his little scheme." Dumbledore was purple with rage. Phineas decided he had infuriated the old coot for too long, and moved out of his portrait at Hogwarts, and into one of his portraits at 12 Grimmauld Place. The house was mostly empty, which did not surprise Phineas in the least. He ended up falling asleep, it was tiring listening to Dumbledore rant on and on about his stupid plans.

 **LeStrange Manor**

Harry Potter and Bellatrix LeStrange were seated on the couch in LeStrange Manor. Harry vaguely wondered the looks on his ex-friends faces if they were to see him now. He had been working on Dark spells and curses ever since he had been with Bellatrix, which was about two months. However, right now Bellatrix was talking to Harry about much more serious matters. "Harry, are you sure you want to become the second LeStrange heir? Your friends would become suspicious, as would the old coot. Also, your name would have to be changed, it is LeStrange family rules. You will be known as Hadrian LeStrange." Harry nodded, he was completely fine with all of that.

Bellatrix slowly nodded, and she started the blood adoption ritual. Both of their magical cores filled the room with the ritual, swirling together. Once the ritual was finished, Harry was even more different. His hair was a dark brown and fell to his shoulders in slight waves. His face was now very sharp and aristocratic. His fingers were longer and very much like a piano players fingers. He was taller, and his build was healthy. The main difference however, were his eyes. His eyes were violet, swirling with power, but there was still one ring of Avada Kedavra green around the pupils. All in all, he looked quite impressive. Harry liked his change. He also could not wait to get to school, be resorted into Slytherin, and get back at the old coot of a headmaster.

 **Platform 9 ¾**

Hadrian LeStrange stood among the crowds of Witches and Wizards standing on the platform. His mother stood behind him, slightly ominously. She was hooded as to hide her face, as well as Hadrian. Bellatrix leant down to whisper into Hadrian's ear. "Write to me every week or I will get break out Rabastan and Rodolphus and barge straight into the Great Hall to make sure you're ok." Hadrian laughed quietly. "Ok mother." Bellatrix smiled behind her hood. "One last thing Hadrian, remember, you are a LeStrange and proud of it. Don't make friends with filth unless you know they will be loyal and helpful." Hadrian nodded, levitated his trunk, and boarded the train.

He found an empty car and settled down, taking out a book on advanced Occlumency. He already had mental shields to rival Severus Snape, but he knew better shields couldn't hurt, especially with Dumbledore around. He was soon interrupted by the least wanted company ever, the remains of the Golden Trio. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you, are you new? Were you homeschooled? Why are you coming to Hogwarts now? What's your name?" Granger babbled. "Shut up you filthy little Mudblood. If you must know, my name is Hadrian LeStrange, now leave and take your little blood traitor friend with you." Hadrian sneered. Granger and Weasley were paling at his last name. To Hadrian, it just felt good to get back at the two. "You're just a dirty Death Eater!" Weasley screamed. Hadrian has just about had enough, so he used his wandless magic, waved his hand, and the two flew out of he car the door shutting in their faces.

Hadrian was thankful for the once-again-quiet cabin, and went back to reading his book. Unfortunately, he was disturbed once again. However, this company was more welcome. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all entered the car. Draco, being the leader of the group, asked the first question. "Hello, is this car taken?" Hadrian shook his head. With that, the group of Slytherins entered the car, taking seats at Hadrian's table. "What is your name?" Blaise inquired. "Hadrian LeStrange." All of the boys looked at Hadrian with shock. Hadrian quickly put on his cold mask and said "Now, if you are uncomfortable sharing a car with my 'dirty Death Eater' self, I would advise on leaving this car." The boys all shook their heads, each thinking ' _Why should I feel uncomfortable when my own father is a Death Eater?'_

Hadrian said, "Now, as long as you don't plan on bringing in any filth to this car, I am perfectly obliged to let you stay here." Draco snorted. The four boys quickly introduced themselves, putting emphasis on their last names, each hoping to be the close friend of such an influential boy among Death Eaters. Hadrian was amused inside at their futile try of manipulation, but he knew it was a good sign. The trolley lady came by, and each of the boys bought a large amount of snacks, again hoping to impress the young LeStrange heir. Hadrian inwardly snorted at their efforts.

As they neared Hogwarts, the four boys changed into their traditional Hogwarts robes. Hadrian felt nice standing among other boys his age who were also wearing clothes that probably cost more than the Burrow. Hadrian put his hair into a low ponytail at the nape is his neck, and slicked it back slightly. The train stopped, and the five boys stepped off the train. As they were now second-years, they took the carriages to Hogwarts

After a few other people entered their carriage, the people inside consisted of Hadrian LeStrange, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Once they had arrived at Hogwarts, Hadrian moved towards the First Years, as he needed to get sorted. Once the first person had been sorted, Hadrian slowly lost interest.

At the L's, McGonagall's eyes get to the size of saucers and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally she said shakily, "L-LeStrange, Hadrian." Hadrian walked up gracefully to the hat, taking long strides to get there. The hat was lowered slowly over his head, and he heard the little voice inside his head. " _Ah hello Mr. Potter. Or is it Mr. LeStrange now? Well well, looks like you've been doing not so Light spells over the summer. You have knowledge, great intellect. You are loyal, and brave, but Helga and Godric would never accept you. With all your cunning and ambition there is only one place for you." "_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

Hadrian smirked, and walked swiftly to the green and silver table. The Slytherins were looking at him with a mixture of fear and awe. Everyone knew that there was only one boy who would be taking the Slytherin King role that year. They also knew he would never be challenged if they valued their lives. Or at least their sanity. The king would by Hadrian LeStrange. Once dinner was over, the old coot of a headmaster stood up to have a speech. Hadrian watched with amusement as the Ravenclaws pulled out books and the Slytherins started talking amongst themselves. He caught snippets of speech, but he was in no way paying attention to the old coot.

After about ten minutes, the headmaster stepped down, only to let another man stand up. Hadrian groaned along with the rest of the Slytherins. ' _It just had to be Gilderoy Lockhart didn't it.'_ Hadrian tonight. He looked around with disgust as he saw almost all the girls from other houses looking up at Lockhart with expressions of amazement or awe. He looked around at the rest of the Slytherin table, and thankfully the girls and boys all had expressions of either boredom or disgust. Once the long and completely meaningless speech was over, Hadrian stood up with the rest of his house to go to the common room. However, as Draco and Theodore came over next to him, their head of house approached the group.

"Mr. LeStrange, the headmaster requires you at his office now." Hadrian nodded, and told Draco to go to the common room with Theo and wait for him there. Snape took Hadrian up two flights of steps, and they approached a gargoyle in the wall. "Fizzing Whizbees." Snape sneered at the gargoyle. The statue moved, revealing a passageway. Snape stopped Hadrian with a hand and leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Mr. LeStrange. Be careful around the headmaster, he is very manipulative and will try his hardest to get your secrets. Remember this: the headmaster is a very tricky man, he has gotten out of many situations. I, for one, would never ever trust him. If you need to talk to a teacher, come to me. I am your Head of House after all." Hadrian nodded, smiling slightly. He then went up the stairs to the old man's office. He stood before the door, thinking for a few seconds on what to do with the headmaster, and he decided on the good old 'I'm so terrified of my mother' routine. He schooled his face into one of bashfulness and nervousness. Right before entering, he motioned for Snape to listen at the door. He mouthed _This will be funny, just you wait._

Hadrian entered the room, making sure to close the door behind him so the Potions Master could listen in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, eyes twinkling. "Hello my dear boy, have a seat." Hadrian did as he was told, carefully masking his disgust. Dumbledore was slightly confused by Hadrian's nervous face, he seemed very arrogant and confident at the sorting.

"May I inquire on your home life, m'boy?" "I live with my mother, Bellatrix, Mr. Dumbledore sir." Dumbledore was slightly worried at that, " _Let us simply hope that she has not corrupted the poor boy with her Dark Magic yet. Perhaps if she has not I can mold him into a weapon for the Light. It would be amusing to see a boy from such a Dark family fight against Tom and all the evil he does. I may have to place him with abusive parents, let us just hope I don't have to and can place him with someone who can mold him into a weapon, such as the Weasleys. Yes, the Weasleys would be a good choice. If not, the Dursley's have always hated magic."_

With his thoughts decided, he looked over once again to the nervous looking boy. "My dear boy, how does your mother treat you?" "S-she treats me better now I s'pose. I only recieve about two Crucios a day now, used to be more like six. It's not all the bad now I guess." Dumbledore was not all that shocked, Bellatrix was never a mothering type. She was more the psychotic, deranged type. " _I suppose this is good, however. It will cement his hatred for the Dark Side, and make him easier to mold and control."_ Dumbledore thought, that at this point, the boy was sure to accept any offer of adoption he had, so he went all out. " _It will work of course."_ He assured himself.

"If she treats you so horribly, I believe that it would be better for you to be adopted. A family such as the Weasleys would take you in kindly, Ron Weasley is in the same year as you, of course, and Ginny Weasley is only one year younger." Hadrian could not take it any longer. He burst out laughing, nearly falling off his chair in the process. "Oh-oh sweet Merlin, the Weasels? Their poorer than dirt, not to mention blood traitors! My shoes alone cost more than their entire house and yearly income after five years put together!" Dumbledore looked shell-shocked at Hadrian's sudden personality change. "May I be excused now _Headmaster?"_ Hadrian said, adding a sneer to the last word. Dumbledore simply motioned for the door, and Hadrian left.


	3. This is NOT an update

I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

I'm sorry guys, this story is abandoned for anyone who liked it, but honestly, it was going way too fast, so I did a rewrite. Thank you so much for the people who actually checked my bio, because it did say that this story was ABANDONED but please CHECK OUT THE REWRITE. A lot of people are enjoying the rewrite, so for the people who are waiting for an update on this story, you should definitely go take a look at it. If anyone would like to take over this story, you are free to, and I will link you name in an update to this chapter if you would. Anyways, bye guys and I hope to see you in the rewrite! :)


End file.
